Ceano Mismer
Ceano Mismer is a Katharian Animus Pilot in the GDAC. Operating under the designation A-03 (Third A-tier pilot) and the callsign "Riptide". Biography Ceano grew up in a Neo Neighborhood in Sector 2. In this neighborhood he was exposed to the cultures of all the dominions' member races and free of the gender divide and discrimination he would have faced had he lived in his home sector. For quite some time he would play a sport known as Haguanordich, where his team was moderatley renowned. Ceano would typically play in leagues that did not allow any form of biomechanical augmentation, and as such maintains a very strict self-imposed rule to not get any augments that may unfairly enhance his ability to play sports. This made him very accustomed to the athletic element of working as an animus pilot, as well as the associated fame and paparazzi that came with it, and was able to help out other pilots to deal with it in a calm and professional manner. Personality Ceano has an extremely carefree, optimistic, charismatic and extraverted personality. This was a personality that he adopted while working with his teammates. Since they frequently played semi-professional leagues and did not take their games extremely seriously, and this made him very well liked. He would continue to carry this personality with him into the animus corps. Ceano had serious difficulty taking combat seriously however, and would frequently disobey orders if he thought he had a better idea about a situation or could rescue more civilians when ordered to retreat and on several occasions, this would lead him to very nearly dying. In spite of the dire circumstances, Ceano maintained a very upbeat attitude through almost every battle, cracking jokes in the middle of combat. His commanding officers court marshaled him several times for his childlike behavior, until, due to the severe lack of animus pilots he was waived of all charges and allowed to continue fighting. Eventually Ceano would learn to take combat more seriously, after being severely injured several times. Though the more cheerful aspects of his personality would continue to show through. Whether this personality was simply denial of the dire situation that he was forced into, or a conscious effort to outshine the darkness that surrounded him and his friends is still unknown. Fighting Style Ceano possessed all of the standard animus suit abilities for a pilot of his animus propensity, with his Animagram weapon being a fishing Trident. His animus suit is optimized for underwater combat. He was however a fairly below average fighter given his raw power, as he lacked a natural killer instinct, and was very merciful when fighting, almost never aiming to kill his opponents, and pulling his blows (often subconsciously). However Ceano truly shined as a natural leader, which originated from his time playing sports. When deployed into combat he could quickly come up with plans or maneuvers that he and his teammates could execute, explain them with a minimum of words, and most importantly change these plans at a moments' notice if they weren't working. Category:Characters